1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for wheel masking and more specifically it relates to a wheel masking system for more efficiently and effectively masking vehicle wheels for painting and touch-ups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
When painting or touching up vehicle wheels, paint will often inadvertently contact areas which are not meant to be painted. This problem may be exacerbated when a spray paint device is used to deliver the paint, as is common in application of paint to vehicles. In the past, various devices and methods have been utilized to prevent such inadvertent painting. For example, it is common to mask areas which are not to be painted with removable tape.
While individual devices have been introduced to ease masking of wheels during painting, there does not appear to be any prior art system which allows the efficient masking of multiple areas on a vehicle wheel during painting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,951 was granted to the inventor of the present application for “Truck Hub Paint Mask Device” which masks the hub of a vehicle wheel during painting. The present invention provides a pair of other devices which, when used in combination with the Truck Hub Paint Mask Device, provides a complete masking system to be used while painting a vehicle wheel.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wheel masking system for more efficiently and effectively masking vehicle wheels for painting and touch-ups.